Gramma Bee and Grampa Geta
by Star0307
Summary: Bra is going on a business trip, so she leaves her triplets with their grandparents.


I don't own Dragonball Z or anything affiliated with it. I'm not making any money from this story.

The reason I came up with this one is because everyone would write stories about Vegeta and Bulma getting together when they were kids. Yes, they're adorable, but old people have their quirks, too. This is about Vegeta, Bulma, and their grandkids.

WARNING: Vegeta will get way out of character, or, at least, according to the Dragonball Z character, but, I mean, come on! The guy's sixty and he's living on earth! He's bound to soften up! And besides, he's just plain cute in this.

* * *

Bra had dropped off her children earlier that day. She had to travel for work and the only place where her triplets could stay for an entire week was her parents' house. 

"Zukki, don't beat up your brother or sister, okay?" she said as she placed a kiss on the eldest child's cheek. He nodded slowly.

"Kumber, I want you to stay out of the fridge. Don't eat Gramma and Grampa out of house and home." Kumber sniffed when his mother pecked his cheek.

"Bye-bye, baby. Keep an eye on your brothers for me." Bra kissed the top of Pitaya's head.

"Bye, Mommy. Come back real soon."

Bra straightened herself before hugging her mother. "Bye, Mom. I hope their not too much trouble for you."

"Hah!" Bulma said as she broke the embrace. "I raised you, Trunks _and_ your father. This will be easy!" Bra laughed despite herself.

They all waved as she drove away, the triplets calling out for their mother to return soon. After that, they all huddled around their gramma. "Come on, kids, let's go inside," she said cheerily. She turned to go but felt a tug on her sleeve. Pitaya had a firm grasp on her skirt.

"Gramma Bee, where's Grampa Geta? I drew a picture for him." She held up a piece of paper for her Gramma to see.

"He's inside. Let's go say hi!"

* * *

"Grampa Geta! Grampa Geta!" The triplets bounded around their grandfather, each one of them trying to get his attention. 

"Grampa! Grampa! Look what I can do!" shouted Kumber as he started to fly in circles around the upright hair of his grandpa.

"Grampa Geta! Watch me!" declared Zukki, shooting his brother with a small ki blast. The blast knocked Kumber to the ground, and Zukki was immediately on the offense, punching and kicking his brother. The violence and shouting didn't phase the older male, but it did attract the attention of his wife.

Gramma Bee stomped out of the kitchen. "Zukki, stop punching your brother! You should know better than that." Zukki immediately hopped off and apologized to the floor. Gramma Bee crossed her arms. "Now you behave, or I'll tell your mother." That being said, she went back into the kitchen to finish the cookies.

Zukki and Kumber plopped down on opposite ends of the couch, glaring at each other. They didn't notice their grandfather smirking at them. He was proud that they were already able to control their ki with such ease.

Grampa felt a small tug on the bottom of his shirt and bowed his head to look down at its source. A little girl, the third triplet, was pulling on his shirt gently, a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"Grampa Geta, look." Pitaya held up the piece of paper. "I drew you a picture." On it, there was a stick-figure of him and his wife posing with Pitaya, Kumber, Zukki and their mother. "I asked Mommy how to spell everyone's real name so it would be pretty. Do you like it?"

The Prince of all Saiyans bent down on his knees to get a better look at his mostly-human granddaughter. "I do." She giggled and hugged him around his neck.

"Thank you Grampa."

Bulma called her grandkids from the kitchen. "Come on, kids! The cookies are ready! You can have one before you go to bed!"

"Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!" The two boys zipped into the kitchen and Vegeta started after them when he felt a small hand grasp his. He looked down and found Pitaya clinging to him.

"Let's go get a cookie, Grampa," she said, starting to pull him toward the kitchen. Even though she was only five, Vegeta could feel the strength in her grip, much more so than the two boys. He kept this to himself, though. He knew that she didn't like to fight and he didn't want to scare her.

Bulma smiled when she saw Vegeta and Pitaya walk in holding hands. 'That's so sweet,' she thought to herself as she handed Pitaya a cookie. "Here you go, kiddo! Enjoy!"

Pitaya took it and gave her gramma a big smile before chomping down on the peanut butter cookie. "Mmm, this is good, Gramma Bee."

Contented with a cookie for the meantime, the three children sat at the kitchen table quietly. It was then Vegeta handed his wife the picture that Pitaya had drawn for them. She smiled at its crudeness before hanging it on the refrigerator.

Soon afterwards, the triplets had finished their cookies and were running around the house. "Kumber, Zukki, Pitaya, time for bed!" Bulma called to her grandchildren.

"Aww, Gramma, do we have to?"

"Yes, Zukki, now get your butt up those stairs!"

Kumber piped in. "We'll only go to bed if Grampa Geta tells us a bedtime story!" A chorus of support rang out from the other two.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Could you tell them a bedtime story?" He grumbled something but followed the eager children up the stairs and into their bedroom, where they all jumped into their respective beds.

"Grampa, Grampa, tell us the one about the future Uncle Trunks!"

"No! No! The one about the two robots!"

"No, Grampa, how about when you turned into a Super Saiyan!"

"Grampa Geta, how did you and Gramma meet?" The two boys glared at their sister. "What do you mean?" asked Kumber. Zukki nodded and added, "That's not a good bedtime story!" Pitaya pouted and leaned back onto her pillow.

"How about I tell you the story about Frieza?" At the sound of such an intimidating name, the two boys shivered in excitement. "Who's Frieza?"

"Frieza was a powerful alien who used to rule a big part of the universe, including me."

"No way!" the boys chorused.

Vegeta smirked and continued, "But Frieza was so afraid of the Saiyans, he destroyed the entire planet of Vegeta-sei, killing every Saiyan except me, Kakarott, Nappa, and Radditz."

The triplets gasped. "What happened then?" The story continued on and on, and the low, even voice of Vegeta lulled the triplets into sleep. Well, the boys. Pitaya was still awake when the Prince rose to leave.

"Grampa?" she called softly. Vegeta silently moved to the side of her bed and looked down at her. "Grampa, I'm scared."

"Why?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Frieza might come and get me," she whispered, fear evident in her voice.

Vegeta patted her on the head gently before saying, "Don't worry, Frieza can't hurt you. I'm right here."

"Grampa, can you sleep with me?" Before, Vegeta would have been disgusted by the innuendo in that phrase, but now, being a grandparent about sixty years old, he knew better. He lay down on the bed and Pitaya snuggled up against his arm. "Night, Grampa Geta," she said sleepily.

"Night, Pitaya." Whether it was the heavy breathing of the other two children, the incredibly long and busy day, or just drowsiness, Vegeta fell asleep in his granddaughter's bed.

Bulma came up about an hour later to check on the kids. She bent down to place a kiss on Kumber's and Zukki's head, but when she kissed Pitaya, she found another figure asleep. She smiled slightly when she recognized the spiky hair.

'He would have died before if I had found him in one of the kid's beds. I guess people can change.' She bent down and kissed his forehead too. Satisfied, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

(squeal of delight) Isn't this just the sweetest thing! 

By the way, Kumber is from cucumber, Zukki is from zucchini, and Pitaya is another name for dragon fruit. I didn't want to name the girl after a vegetable, too. I decided to make that a guy thing.

Please read and review!


End file.
